The Path of Dark Shadow
by Alessio
Summary: Title suggests a dark theme as a trainer walks the path to ruin. Just recently updated and bettered. Loosely based from Pokemon Colloseum. Please review or flame. I don't care, your opinion is your opinion and I can always throw it in the recycle bin!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
And there it was, I was ready to make my move.  
  
'Karne! Use the flamethrower!'  
  
The very light coloured Charmander with a certain shiny texture on it's coat reared up and blasted it's opponent with the Flamethrower attack. Unfortunately, the Poliwrath resisted most of the attack. The opposing trainer laughed: 'Ha, so the Dark Shadow is not as powerful as he seems! Water Gun!'  
  
The spray of water hit Karne but, apart from a little steam arising from the pokemon's body, he was unscathed.  
  
'Oh, no. I am as powerful as I seem, Karne!'  
  
The pokemon nodded it's head.  
  
'Thunderbolt!'  
  
Limp and lifeless the frazzled Poliwrath returned to it's ball.  
  
'Learn from your mistakes,' said I. Almost in a very dark tone, I could feel the change.  
  
================================================  
  
'Daine! Daine! Where are you!' came a shout.  
  
Daine walked further into the long grass. He did not care for the dangers because he lived his life in the rough of the world. Even at 8 years old. Further and further he went no hearing anymore from his worried mother.  
  
Then Daine fell into the mud. It was then he realised he was very much alone. But that was the way he liked it. Solitude. Glancing back he was unable to see anything then looking forward  
  
'Woah!' cried Daine as he scrambled backwards before landing on his butt. A lone Charmander stood in front of him. It had a vague shine to it but it's coloring was an unusual dark red. As dark as blood. It looked at him and watched curiously. Daine put a hand out to greet the Pokemon.  
  
'How do you do?'  
  
Suddenly, 'Daine! Damn. Get away,' shouted Daine's father.  
  
The Charmander ran back then turned and gave a heart fearing hiss before a pokeball closed around it.  
  
'Phew, Daine what are you doing her..'  
  
The ball burst open and the Charmander jumped straight at Daine's father. Slow motion incurred when, just before the Charmander was about to land it's mark, an Altaria smashed it forcefully to the ground.  
  
The Charmander was very much weakened but still it got up and unleashed a furious Flamethrower at the Altaria.  
  
'Azurael! Sing!'  
  
The pokeman began to sing and the Charmander became lost in it's soothing sounds of sleep.  
  
Daine's father threw a Great Ball this time. Assured that it would work he picked Daine up off the ground.  
  
'Look at you! What a mess!'  
  
Daine smiled then looked at the Great Ball. Then without warning once again the ball burst open and the Charmander stood before them.  
  
'Char!' It screamed before a Thunderbolt crashed down and wiped out the Altaria.  
  
'That's impossible!' shouted Daine's father. This pokemon was special, he unclipped a Master Ball. His second last one. But before he could throw it, Daine and the Charmander were standing inches apart. 'Daine, get away' he said calmly.  
  
But Daine just watched the pokemon and then let out a hand. The Charmander curiously looked at Daine, then snarled at Daine's father. This amazing Charmander let out a paw and Daine took the paw, shaking it. Finally the Charmander stood away from Daine and stood motionless.  
  
Daine's father was speechless and unable to think straight. Finally, impatient the Charmander snarled again. This time he was wrapped up in the Master Ball. 


	2. Chapter 1a

Chapter 1.1  
  
There are many strange things in this world. Many of which cannot be explained, likewise many such creatures cannot be explained. Pokemon. How did they come about? Why do they work together with humans as a way of life? But there is one thing that is known, they will not pass away as a phase. They are part of life itself.  
  
Let me tell you a story of courage, fear, desperation, darkness, love and friendship. One thing you must understand before this story is read, Pokemon are different, even two of the same species, evolution, parent. They are different. Please take note: there are normal Pokemon, (those that caught in the wild with normal coloration and skills,) then there are the amazing shiny Pokemon, (these Pokemon have advanced skills and appear in a different shade from normal,) then there are those special Pokemon, those developed because of a Pokemon prophecy, equal in ability (or even more so) to the legendaries.  
  
Finally those Pokemon that are rare above all, the ones that will drive this story to it's tragic climax, Dark Pokemon. It is said these Pokemon are created through human experimentation, but I know that there are others. The Dark Pokemon are not limited to this, some Pokemon have grown up with mental and spiritual problems. They have grown up different from most Pokemon and to an extent shun company and dislike others, Human and Pokemon.  
  
Let me take you to an island called Somar. This island, based far from Kanto/Johto and Hoenn, and thus far from their influences. To the North lies Somar's port where from everyone leaves and enters Somar, a separate quay is designed only for those trainers talented enough to cruise to the nearby isle of Osmar, where the Elite Four and it's Master Champion battle those worthy only once a year. This fact alone would set certain motions in action.  
  
Thus far we shall begin our story, please take heed, for following the path of the Dark Shadow will undoubtedly lead to your downfall. Is there any happiness herein these pages? Find out! 


End file.
